


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Kissing, Lee Jooheon-centric, M/M, Poetry Slam, Prom, Slam Poetry, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Underground Rapper Changkyun, Whipped Lee Jooheon, Work In Progress, underground rapper Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Series: Monsta X OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879789
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**5:51 PM**

"I know that you don't being around people Kyun-ah."

Changkyun rolled his eyes,not even bothering to look at Kihyun."Than why are you forcing me to go?"He asked,unable to his his annoyance.He heard Kihyun let out an exhausted sigh,not that he could bring himself to care.


End file.
